


i'll stay

by 4419



Series: guess i need you [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frenemies, M/M, drama queen changbin, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Changbin is sick, and Seungmin is making it worse.





	i'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's my first skz fic and more to come lol  
> also ao3 isn't letting me tag ;;;  
> sorry for errors : (
> 
> enjoy! ♡

Changbin is sick.

Changbin is mentally, physically and emotionally sick. He's been juggling music club, projects, reports, reviewing for the upcoming exams. It's very exhausting. Like, shit.

  
Changbin's eyes are probably sick as well. Seungmin is within eyesight. And he has 20/20 vision.

"I wish I was blind right now." He mutters, sickly. Because he's sick, he can't do anything about it. His body is fuming hot. Changbin thinks it's because he didn't bring his umbrella yesterday and the rain started to pour, and apart from that his responsibility as the club secretary is very hard. He cleans up all the mess because Chan hyung is the president and he loves Changbin to the point that he teases him— teasing, like, cleaning the whole club room, arranging the music sheets, etc. You get it.

  
And now he's _sick._

  
"We know, you've been saying that for the past nine minutes." Jisung mumbles, dabbing the wet towel on his friend's forehead. "Since Seungmin got here." He adds, and Changbin might have heard a sassy _obviously_ at the end but he doesn't know. He's sick, Seungmin's here, his head is a mess.

It's because he doesn't like Seungmin or his face. That's why he's a mess. Also, he's _sick._ Yes.

  
"I'm here because my dad's a doctor; your parents and my parents are best friends, and he told me to take care of you since they can't cancel their parents only weekend." Seungmin replied before rolling his eyes at Changbin.

"Okay, well. I have to go." Jisung stands up from his sitting position at the side of the bed and looks at Seungmin. "My parents are not on vacation, and they're probably looking for their precious son." He smiles half-heartedly, Seungmin returns it back to him.

 

"Have fun." Jisung mumbles as he opens Changbin's bedroom door.

"No thanks." "Not gonna happen." The two simultaneously said; Seungmin with his nasally voice and Changbin in his very very sick voice.

 

 

"You can leave." Changbin quickly says as soon as Jisung is out of the room.

"No, I can't let you die in my supervision." Seungmin replies, emotionless, as he grabs stuff (Changbin is too tired to peek) in his duffel bag and placed it on the bed side table. "I'm staying with you, whether you like it or you like it."

"I don't like it."

"Do you think I do?"

"Eyesore-"

"It's sore eyes."

Changbin grunts, placing his head on the pillows and turning his face to the other side to avoid Seungmin's face.

 

  
"You have to drink your medicine." Seungmin commands, tapping Changbin's arm lightly.

"Don't push me, I'm sick." Changbin dramatically mumbles through the pillows before turning his face back to Seungmin.

"I _tapped_ you. And you're not even that sick, Changbin." Seungmin stares at the older sprawled on his twin bed.

Seungmin hands Changbin the tablet and water, watches as Changbin swallows the medicine and drink the water before taking the cup to place it back on the bed side table.

"Dad said you'll be fine by morning." Seungmin explains standing up, scanning the room. "Where can I sleep?" He looks back at Changbin.

"On the floor." Changbin replies, doing his best to look mad at Seungmin for existing.

 

  
They never really knew how and why they started disliking each other. It's not even dislike or hate or anything they can describe with any word.

  
Hyunjin once asked Seungmin why he hates Changbin so much. But Seungmin was fast and told him and the others that it's not really hate or anything of sort. "There's no reason to like him or hate him." Everyone is confused up until this day. But that's okay. Until academies find the exact word they'll keep this _thing_ they have nameless for now.

 

  
"No, I'm serious, it's cold. It's almost winter and it's raining." Seungmin whines, like a cat getting ignored by its owner. Changbin rolled his eyes, he tried, at Seungmin's actions.

 

"Check my closet, there might be extra covers, blankets and pillows." Seungmin nods and open the closet next to the bedroom door.

 

 

"Wow, you sure do love pillows." Seungmin whistles as he checks out the second row stacked with fluffy pillows. Changbin doesn't respond, so he just grabbed anything that can keep him warm.

  
He grabs a thick bed sheet, spreading it out on the floor beside Changbin's bed. Seungmin adds four pillows and a furry white blanket. He didn't know Changbin was this classy and sophisticated but he'll tease him about it when he gets better.

 

 

  
"It's already 10:00 PM, you ate dinner already?" Changbin suddenly speaks, earning Seungmin's attention.

"Uh, yeah...I ate before going here. You?" Seungmin replies. The blanket it very fluffy, he observes.

"Yeah, Jisung brought chicken before you got here." Changbin cleared his sore throat.

_What is this small talk?_

  
"Okay, well. We should sleep. You have to take another pill tomorrow after breakfast." Seungmin tells the older as he tucks in the bed he made. "Good night." He mumbles, looking at the study desk at the far corner of the room.

"Good night."

 

*

 

  
Changbin can't sleep properly. He's been tossing and turning for the past hour. He woke up after two hours of good slumber because he thought it's already morning. _It's this damn fever_ , Changbin screams inside his head. Groaning when he feels it ache.

 

He turns again, facing his study desk. Changbin tried closing his eyes for the nth time until he hears a cry, he thinks, and suddenly he's awake. He's scared. Yes, he is.

 

  
So he looks over at Seungmin, and sees the younger one struggling as well. And he's whining. Changbin realizes the scary cries are from Seungmin. Even scarier.

 

But he looks pitiful, Changbin thinks. He's shivering. It must have been really cold down there. "Psst."

  
Seungmin stirs.

"Seungmin open your eyes."

"Shh, I'm trying to sleep."

Changbin groans again. "You're shivering there, just sleep beside me."

"Ugh, I'd rather freeze." Seungmin tells him, his eyes still closed.

"No, no you don't. Just stand up and lay here." The older commands, even with his hoarse voice and throbbing headache. He's still the older one here, Seungmin should just follow him.

 

"Ugh fine." Seungmin stands up, collecting the blanket and pillows before laying beside Changbin. "Much better." He mumbles before drifting off to sleep. Changbin drifts off a few minutes after him.

 

  
*

 

  
It's Saturday morning. The rains stopped. Changbin forgot to close the curtains. Now he can't see. _I was just kidding about wanting to be blind_ , Changbin thinks before turning to his left, eyes still close.

He's feeling a bit better now. His head is lighter and he can move his hands without feeling the weight of three hollow blocks.

 

 

Changbin opens his eyes to the sight of Seungmin's sleeping form. His eyes widen before he close it shut again. Oh yeah, he let Seungmin sleep next to him. Stupid rain. Stupid almost winter.

 

He opens back his eyes, lazily tracing Seungmin's face with his eyes.

 

  
Changbin thinks he's sick again. His stomach hurts.

 

 

  
The older just lay there absentmindedly, not noticing that Seungmin is waking up.

"Oh you're awake now." Seungmin yawns. Just like a cat, Changbin didn't think so.

"I'm f-feeling better." Changbin replies, hesistantly. He's probably still feeling _sick,_ because he stutter.

"Oh, okay. Well, we better have some breakfast. I need to make you drink your meds." Seungmin tells him calmly.

 

 

Changbin observes that Seungmin isn't cranky in the morning. He's even humming songs as they walk towards the kitchen. "Cereal will do." Changbin says to Seungmin.

"Sure." The younger nods before skipping lightly. Changbin stares at him incredulously. Is he still sleeping? Is this a nightmare?

 

Fortunately, Seungmin stopped being weird as they start eating breakfast. The two sit across each other. Seungmin puts the tablet in the middle of the table with a cup of water so Changbin wouldn't have to get it himself.

 

 

Breakfast ends, and Seungmin suddenly heads to Changbin's room. It grabbed the older's attention so he speaks, "Where are you going?"

Seungmin stops in his track and looks at Changbin, questioningly. "Home? You're alright now, so I can go home now?" He explains, earning a confused look from Changbin.

"Uhh, isn't that what you want?" Seungmin continues.

_Oh, right. They aren't really fond of each other. Right. Right._

 

But Changbin's thinks differently. He tries creating an excuse as to why Seungmin can't leave. As someone who writes lyrics for the music club and for himself, he's surprised when he couldn't make out even one line.

"I mean, I might need someone to watch me?" Changbin tells him.

Seungmin looks at him, unimpress. "Seriously?"

 

"Please? Stay?"

 

"Okay, fine. I'll stay."

 

 

 

That afternoon, Changbin feels much much better, so he challenged Seungmin into a game of mario kart because Changbin's cool like that.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♡


End file.
